overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch Uprising 2
'Overwatch Uprising 2 '''is a continuation of the event with the same name, beginning from April 9, 2018, to April 27, 2018. It adds in more content, more enemies, more to the lore and a new hero. Lore The event takes place days after the previous Uprising, where a strike team of Overwatch agents attempted to reclaim King’s Row from the Omnic extremist group, Null Sector. However, days later, the team was reported missing during a supposed escape attempt. Not only that, but Null Sector has come back with a vengeance, with more advanced machines at their disposal, which leads to more chaos and destruction to the city than ever before. Having to go against the rules again, Strike Commander Morrison sends another group of agents. However, Commander Reyes, leader of Blackwatch and close friend, requested a team led by a Blackwatch operator, in the form of Devil Dog. The decision for this was mixed, but ultimately, Morisson agreed to led it happen. Thus, Devil Dog led a group of Overwatch members: Purifier (Strike Team Mythos‘s head medic and team second in command), Hussar (an Overwatch Scout), Bolt Cutter, and Freight Train. Their job is to rescue their team mates, and end Null Sector once and for all. Brawl Rules Default * Heroes: Devil Dog, Purifier, Hussar, Bolt Cutter and Freight Train * Only one hero of each team * No hero switching More to be added. Enemies * Nulltrooper: 200HP, the most common enemies, prioritize attacking heroes. * Drone: 100HP, spawned from final boss, will swarm around it’s enemies and attack them. * Eradicator: 400HP, will shoot 3 horizontal charge ball, and hold a barrier of 400HP on the left hand. Attacking the glowing orange light on the back of its left arm will make the barrier break. * Mauler: 500HP, will savagely charge towards his enemies and tear them apart with their razor sharp claws. Appears on second phase and onwards. * Slicer: 100HP, will shoot a straight laser, prioritize attacking payload. * NS Synth Prototype: 700HP, behaves like a hard AI Leraud. Appears on second phase and onwards. * Detonator: 1000HP, will explode when coming near the payload. It will reduce 20% of the payload's HP if the attack is successful. * Security Droid: 2000HP, will move quickly on it’s treads and open fire towards it’s enemies with it’s machine guns and mortars. Appears on third phase and onwards. * SPEC-95 Infiltrator Automaton: 4000HP, will use stealth tactics and missiles from afar. It can become invisible for a short period of time. Only 5 of them will appear. Appears on third phase and onwards. * B73-NS: Behave like Bastion, come in 2 types: ** Normal B73-NS: 1000HP, can walk, and will turn to Sentry at a set locations, prioritize attacking heroes. Only appears in second phase and fourth phase. ** Tank B73-NS: 1000HP, stay as Tank for unlimited time, prioritize attacking heroes. Only appears in third and forth phase. * BR4-1N NS: 4000HP (7000HP on Legendary), will slowly but magnetically pull it’s enemies towards it, then blow up like a bomb, leaving fire behind it’s wake. Only 3 of them will appear. Appears on final phase. * OR14-NS: 2000HP, behave like Orisa, can use barriers, gravitation pull, fortifications, and Supercharger. Only appears in the fourth phase. * H1V3-722 Support Automaton-NS: 5000HP (10,000HP on Legendary), will slowly traverse the battlefield and us it’s full arsenal (arsenal seen on the link) to it’s enemies. Final boss. Appears on final phase only. Achievements/Trophies * '''Honorable Discharge: '''Complete Uprising II on Hard difficulty. (Mauler spray) * '''Commendable Feat: '''Complete Uprising II on Expert difficulty. (Spec-95 spray) Gameplay ''Revelation 6:8 The event follows Devil Dog, Purifier, Hussar, Bolt Cutter, and Freight Train fighting to retake Kings Row from the Null Sector. After the original team was sent in to quell the uprising, Commander Reyes recommended a team lead by a Blackwatch operator. Strike Commander Morrison agreed and deployed Rhett "Devil Dog" Adamson with four other Overwatch agents. Devil Dog and the others fight through the first wave of omnics to the Power station to restore power. They then get the coordinates of their team mates and the hostages in the Train Station. They link up with them, despite a very heated argument between Mercy and Devil Dog on how to handle the issue. Devil Dog then orders the crew to move out and make for the thoroughfare for extraction. After fighting through to the Thoroughfare, Mercy again confronts Devil Dog on his heavy handed manner on facing the omnics. Devil Dog sternly, almost cruelly, reminds Mercy that the Null Sector are enemies and that they are there to kill them. He even suggests that she didn't care about her parents, who died early in the Omnic Crisis. Enraged, Mercy slaps Devil Dog across the face. During the final wave, a cut scene will play where a thoroughly shell shocked and PTSD affected Tracer being rendered almost completely inoperable, but Devil Dog brings her to, reminding her that they were going to see the mission to the end, and that they were all going home. Mercy realizes that Devil Dog's cruel behavior was meant to galvanize them into action, and that he did not actually intend to insult or harm. After the final wave, a drop ship arrives and the hostages and both extraction teams get on. When Devil Dog get on the chopper, an Omnic jumps up and grabs him, but is shot in the head by Mercy. Devil Dog thanks her with Mercy stating that he would have done the same. Afterwards, Tracer is being picked on by other Overwatch members, when Devil Dog comes up and orders them to leave his "sis" alone. He, Tracer, Mercy, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Devil Dog's team share a toast in commemoration of their actions, while the credits song plays.